Dan Murphy
Corporal Dan Murphy is one of the heroes in Brothers In Arms alongside Sergant Kenneth Thomas. He is portrayed by Moin Hussain a friend of Ross and David. His character is an English soldier having fought in Iraq. He returns home to find that his fellow soldiers from his Regiment have been murdered by a deranged serial killer known as The Black Diamond . Brothers In Arms Four years before the events of Brothers in Arms Dan Murphy was captured by enemy soldiers and kept in solitary confinment for several days. He manages to escape and eventually leaves the army to return home vowing never to return to the battlefield. During his service he earned a medal for bravery, an event which would stir up jealousy with Kenneth Thomas. One day Dan is sitting on a beach staring at his medal when he is approached by a mysterious man who greets him warmly.(This man is later revealed to be Black Diamond the soldier killer.) Glancing at Dans medal he ponders that he has been on the battlefield. Dan confirms this. Black Diamond goes onto speak of his grandfather who fought in World War 2 gaining Dans interest. He further explains the relationship his grandfather had with his comrades saying that he didn't make friends but 'brothers' who will look out for you and lay their lives down for you no matter what. He then encourages Dan to track down his comrades as a means to be at peace with himself and his experiences. Black Diamond leaves with Dan taking on board what he said. When he returns home Dan attempts to contact his fellow soldiers by phoning the numbers he has. To his horror however he discovers that all but one of his comrades were murdered. The one survivor being Kenneth Thomas. Dan locates Kenneth's house and knocks his door. Kenneth answers the door asking Dan what he wants. Dan explains that they are the only two soldiers left in their regiment. Kenneth is very passive about this and tells Dan that they will soon be joining their murdered comrades. When asked by Dan what he meant he tells him that their is a man 'far more twisted that any man they fought in the war' 'a man so evil they say he bleeds poison'. Dan expresses a desire to stop the murderer but a bitter Kenneth refuses to help saying that it's over for him. Dan tries to persuade him by pointing out the close bond they shared with the other soldiers and that they have all been murdered. Kenneth slams the door and Dan returns home. In the middle of the night Dan hears noises in his house. Concluding that he has an intruder he takes his gun out to investigate. While searching the house he is ambushed by a man wearing a gas mask. (Black Diamond) He is then taken to a run down building and tied up. The next morning after spending the whole night being held captive by Black Diamond Kenneth some how finds him and frees him from his bounds and escapes giving him another gun telling him he'll be needing it. However Black Diamond discovers their escape and sets out after them armed with a big machine gun. Dan and Kenneth enter a forest where they stop briefly. Dan thanks Kenneth referring to him as 'brother' Kenneth spitefully retorts that he isn't his brother. Dan now angry asks Kenneth what's wrong. Kenneth expresses his feelings about Dans medal saying that he should have been given it due to rescuing a number of civilians in Iraq. Dan points out that Kenneth doesn't need a medal to prove how brave he was. Black Diamond finds them and opens fire. Dan and Kenneth flee from Black Diamond and run into a mine field. Black Diamond aims at the mines and fires at them in an attempt to ignite them and blow up the two soldiers. Dan and Kenneth are thrown down from the force of a mine blast. Black Diamond approaches them and removes his mask revealing his face and Dan recognises him from the beach. Dan asks Black Diamond why he killed the soldiers and discovers that Black Diamond deliberately encouraged him to contact his comrades knowing full well that they were killed by his hands. During their arguement Kenneth reaches for his gun to kill Black Diamond however he is discovered and shot in the chest by Black Diamond. Openly upset at this Dan gets up and throws away his jacket telling Black Diamond 'let's settle this like real men' wanting to fight him with his own hands instead of using weapons. Black Diamond happily agrees and discards his machine gun. Dan opens hostilities by punching Black Diamond in the face only for it to be returned and the two men engage in a violent struggle. After a lengthly fight Black Diamond gains the upper hand and produces a smaller gun from his pocket preparing to kill Dan. Dan summons his strength to kick Black Diamond in the testicles severely hurting him. With Black Diamond disarmed and weakend Dan pushes him onto a land mine and ducks for cover as Black Diamond explodes. Dan comforts a dying Kenneth and gives him his medal. Kenneth salutes Dan and dies leaving Dan the only surviving soldier left in his regiment. Dan picks up Kenneth's body and carries it away presumably to give him a respectable burial. Personality Dan was a good soldier earning his medal for bravery. He is clearly haunted by his experiences as a soldier and appears to prefer living by himself like Kenneth but not as reclusive. When he meets Black Diamond he feels a new found outlook on life to relish what he has and to contact his commrades. He is upset to hear they are all dead and is determained to avenge them. It takes time but he eventually encourages Kenneth to join him in taking down Black Diamond. Over a short space of time Dan forms a close bond with Kenneth shown with his genuine shock and saddness when Kenneth is shot and killed by Black Diamond.